Large-scale enterprises, and other organizations, typically have information technology (IT) environments in which there are a number of resources to be managed. These resources can include hardware resources, such as server computing devices, storage devices and subsystems, and other types of hardware and other resources. Because the number of these resources can be relatively large, managing them in an efficient manner is important for the everyday running of the IT environment as a whole.
One way in which the IT resources can be managed within an IT environment is to abstract the resources using a model. Managing IT resources within an IT environment by using a model in which the resources are abstracted as objects can require requesting information regarding the resources. By requesting such information the capabilities and characteristics of the resources can be learned. As a result, the resources that populate a given IT environment can be determined, so that efficient management of these resources can be achieved.